wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Yan City
Yan City has three major factions. Most other factions rely on these three to survive. One major faction dies every month. Compared to Qingyang Town, this Yan City is more chaotic.Major Faction:【WDQK】Chapter 62 – Yan City Bandits were not very rampant on the route from Qingyang Town to Yan City, outlaws could still be found here and there. He had frequently heard stories of merchants being robbed. Thankfully, since they had mobilized such a powerful force this time, they encountered little trouble.Yan City:【WDQK】Chapter 66 – Spiritual Movement Chapter Strength Yan City has three major factions. Most other factions rely on these three to survive. One major faction dies every month. Different groups of people fighting with each other. However, with regards to these scuffles, most people seemed indifferent to them. In fact, there were several in the crowd cheering them on. Based on their expressions, it seemed like they were not worried that they would be involved.Strength:【WDQK】Chapter 62 – Yan City City's will habe besides Yuan Power practitioners also have Symbol Masters. A 2nd Seal Symbol Master would be lavishly welcomed by any major faction in Yan City.Strength:【WDQK】Chapter 63 – Symbol Master Location It is the largest city nearby Qingyang Town. It is quite famous even in the entire Yan Dynasty. It was far more exciting and lively than Qingyang Town.Location:【WDQK】Chapter 60 – Tough Training There are mountains on the east side of Yan City.Location:【WDQK】Chapter 107 – Celestial Dan Pool It takes one and a half hours by horse to get there.Location:【WDQK】Chapter 110 – Time for Action It is near the Sky Flame Mountain. There someone found a tomb of a Nirvana Stage practitioner.Landmarks:【WDQK】Chapter 155 – The Old Tomb Duel Arena The duel arena was situated slightly to the north of the city. It is also 10 times the size of monster arena in Qingyang Town. This arena is used to settle disputes and for entertainment. Killing the opponent is allowed.Duel Arena:【WDQK】Chapter 125 – Deathmatch Major Factions Yan City Lord Manor Thousand Gold Association One of the top three largest factions. The Thousand Gold Auction House is the biggest auction house in Yan City. It is famous not only in Yan City, but even in the entire Tiandu Province.Thousand Gold Association:【WDQK】Chapter 104 – Thousand Gold Auction House Blood Wolf Gang Symbol Master Guild This is a faction where Symbol Masters gather. Every large city will have its own Symbol Master Guild. The head of Yan City Symbol Master Guild is Grand Master Yan.Symbol Master Guild:【WDQK】Chapter 130 – Tower Battle Families / Sects Lin Family They are the major faction within the Yan City, Higher than the Yan City Governor after Lin Dong won the hundred war tournament. Liu Family They are used to be the major faction in Yan City second only to that of the Yan City Governor, the Thousand Gold Association and the Blood Wolf Gang.Liu Family:【WDQK】Chapter 64 – Grand Master Yan Song Family They have some dealings with the Thousand Gold Association, Blood Wolf Gang and Yan City Lord Manor.Song Family:【WDQK】Chapter 109 – Song Qing Iron Mountain Sect Blood Cloth Sect Resources In order to enter the city you need to pay a small token at the city’s gate. They contain shops that sells Elixirs, Elixir Pills, Weapons, Demonic Crystals, Martial Arts Manuals.Resources:【WDQK】Chapter 60 – Tough Training Prices *Autumn Scale Sword.Autumn Scale Sword:【WDQK】Chapter 105 – Money Squandering Establishment **The bid starts at Five hundred Yang Yuan Stones. **The sword was sold for eight hundred and fifty Yang Yuan Stones. *Level 3 Martial Arts.Level 3 Martial Arts:【WDQK】Chapter 105 – Money Squandering Establishment **The bid starts at one hundred Yang Yuan Stones. **Sold for one hundred and fifty Yang Yuan Stones. *Void Spirit Grass is a Grade 5 Elixir with Mental Energy nourishing properties.Void Spirit Grass:【WDQK】Chapter 105 – Money Squandering Establishment **The bid starts at two hundred Yang Yuan Stones. **Sold for Six hundred Yang Yuan Stones. *Essence Level Secret Spirit Skill.Secret Spirit Skill:【WDQK】Chapter 105 – Money Squandering Establishment **The bid starts at one thousand Yang Yuan Stones. **Sold for two thousand five hundred Yang Yuan Stones. Events Beasts Landmarks *Mysterious Objects TowerLandmarks:【WDQK】Chapter 60 – Tough Training *Old TombLandmarks:【WDQK】Chapter 155 – The Old Tomb References Category:Index Category:Locations Category:Great Yan Empire Category:City's Category:Tiandu Province